


The Batter Goes Shopping

by Slim Shady (orphan_account)



Series: Batter Does Shit [1]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, batter goes to victoria secret with his player, its cute idgaf, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Batter Goes Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issaMorg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/gifts).



> Written for a cool lizard with hella rad OCs.

The batter was not entirely sure how he'd ended up in this situation but well, if it made his puppeteer happy then he was happy. He followed her into the store, careful not to knock anything over. The other humans couldn't see him for what he was, and it would likely cause chaos if he were to bump things with a body part they couldn't even see. 

Maria hadn't really liked the idea of dragging her giant lizard boyfriend to the mall but well, what can you do in a situation like that? He was behaving himself at least, even though the idea that someone might see his true form made her beyond anxious. She needed to get a new bra and some other things, so she decided it'd be alright for him to tag along.   
Rubbing his eye with one clawed hand, the Batter glanced around anxiously. He wasn't really enjoying all these smells, and the colors reminded him of the zones. All the pinks and yellows, especially. Maria led him down one of the rows, stopping in front of a rack of lacy pink bras. She wasn't really considering them for herself, but the Batter apparently was curious as to their function. He picked one up (nearly toppling the whole display), and held it curiously to his face. Maria couldn't help but snort. "Do you like that one?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and brushing her bangs out of her face.  
The Batter looked at her and grumbled a little, not certain what she was asking. "Like it? What is it for?" 

"Well, uh... Well, you wear it." She took it from his hands and held it up to his chest, nudging his head out of the way before laughing. "Oh my god... Pfft. You, uh. You'd look good in this." Batter grumbled again, shifting where he stood.   
"Do you want me to wear it?" He asked quietly, lowering his head. 

She considered it briefly before snorting. "You know what, yeah. Heh. I might have to alter it so it fits though." And with that comment, she spun on her heel and continued searching for a bra for herself.


End file.
